Dragon age  Alternative version
by MsFemaleGamerUK
Summary: This is a what if Hawke was pregnant During the assault of the Qunari's. It may contain spoilers from the game too. Also a ANDERS/F.HAWKE   this Hawke is a warrior and Bethany was sent to Circle. May contain swear words and sexual themes


Title : Hawke's Baby  
>Chapters: 1*  
>Author: ShenkoFan<p>

Summary: In an alternative version of the story in dragon age 2, A what if Hawke got pregnant from the first time Hawke and Anders Slept together. But kept the baby a secret from everyone except her companions.

Chapter 1

It was two months before the death of Hawke's mother. Anders was in her room, caressing her hair. "Does your mother know I'm here?" He whispered

She nodded, while leaning her head into his chest "No, It's so much harder seeing you leave."

She heard shouting "Elsie, baby…Can I come in?"

She jumped out of bed cursing. She put on her undergarments. She chucked Anders his clothes. "Quick get dressed!"

He nodded, and put on his clothes. She opened the window, which led to the Undercity, but it was a long way down.

"Hey I'm no rogue." He whispered

"Please!…She has no idea."

He sat on the window ledge, she kissed him on the lips "Go! But before I forget, I love you"

He nodded and blew her a kiss, then climbed down the pipe.

Her door swung open.

"Mother!" She squealed

"Darling, I know you're an adult, and I have no right into your personal life," She said, "But I received a letter, from someone in Lothering, mentioning 'something behind a barn'" She continued

Hawke wanted to grab the paper, but knowing her mother she pulled away.

"Mother….I….We was experimenting" She finally blurted out

She responded "Experimenting….What with another man's body"

Hawke rubbed her face "Mother…I was young, I wanted to experiment other men's bodies"

"Mother, please don't go on about this, that was in the past, I'm going out for drinks with my friends."

She just nodded, "Okay. But I will have dinner cooked for later, so be back soon honey."

She smiled "I know... I know"

On the way to the pub, she was feeling drowsy and sick. She starred at the stairs, but her vision was too blurred to see. "Shit." She whispered

She turned to sit on the stairs, until her vision cleared, but it didn't instead, she fell unconscious.

A few hours later she woke up in Anders' Clinic. He smiled "We…have to talk"

She sat up rubbing her face "What happened? Do you remember anything?"

She thought back to sitting on the stairs "I felt... drowsy, my vision blurred as I was reaching for the stairs, I sat down, then nothing"

Anders gave Hawke an assuring nod, "I see…How many times exactly has this been happening to you?"

She thought for a moment, "A couple times in the last few months, maybe."

He nodded "I see…"

Hawke looked at Anders' serious face, she waved her arms about as to dismiss his concerns about her, "I am eating right. And I have been feeling a little off recently, but other than that I'm fine!"

Anders rubbed his forehead searching for the words "It's not that. We have been…Sleeping together for a couple of months now. But I am a doctor, and I know these symptoms a lot. But you maybe-"

"Ahem!"

They both turned towards the door and saw Leandra standing there, "Mother! What are you doing here?"

Anders spoke first, "I asked her to come. She needs to know Hawke."

Leandra folded her arms, "Know what, Ser mage?"

Hawke smiled at Anders for his courage, "Mother, I... Me and Anders are sleeping together."

"I see." said Leandra.

Anders quickly responded saying, "Well I wouldn't say it like that. But, M'lady…I love your daughter. I would like to, possibly. Hoping for you, to…."

Leandra stopped his yammering, "Ok, stop…Anders…Is it?…I don't get to choose who she may, or may not sleep with, It's her life…But if you truly love her, then Stick with it. But-"

She paused then walked in front of him, and pointed a finger on his chest "If you ever, break her heart, so help me! These Templars will be the least of your problems young man."

With that said then Leandra left.

Elsie burst into tears, laughing. "Elsie, you need to take better care of yourself."

She jumped of the Clinic table "How do you mean? I am fine."

He nodded "I don't know what caused your fainting, but it could be something severe."

He stood in front of her "Promise me you won't injure yourself too badly."

She hugged his chest "I will be fine. I'm sure it's just an upset stomach that will fade soon."

Two months later Elsie still hadn't recovered from her 'supposed' upset stomach. She has been constantly vomiting. She didn't tell Anders as she didn't want him to worry. So she decided to go to the tower, where her sister was, to see if she could get a healer to look her over.

Hawke sat on the table, and waited for a healer. The healer, who came, was not who she expected to see; her one and only Sister, Bethany. "Sis, how long have you been vomiting?"

"A couple weeks…"

She nodded "I see…Well…"

"Sister when was your last cycle?"

Elsie thought, the last cycle she had was a week before, Her and Anders had spent the night together for the first time.

Elsie looked at her sister in shock.

"Sister is something the matter?"

"I-I…." She couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Your last cycle, when was it sister?"

She looked at her sister and bit her lip "A few months ago…When I….First….With…."

Bethanyput her hands on her shoulders "Is there a chance you could be with child."

She gave her a scared nod.

"Sister, who is the father?"

Elise grinned, "Remember that Mage Anders?"

Bethanylaughed, "Yeah, he is a funny guy. He always made me laugh."

Elsie gave her a grin "He is the only possibility."

Bethanywas shocked, not only was he a mage, he was also an apostate, who is possessed by a spirit of Justice, and also a grey warden.

"Elsie, you will need to break the news sooner or later"

Elsie gave out a small smile, "Bethany…I'm sorry. About 'The Circle' and not taking you with me

Tears rolled down her eyes "I Know, but this place is best for me, I can teach small children of what I learnt."

Hawke hugged her sister tight "I don't like not talking."

Bethanyrubbed her back "Don't worry about me…Be more worried what mother will think, with you carrying a mage baby"

"Don't say it like that!"

She smiled "Now go. I'm sure you are going to be ecstatic about it as soon as you start to show signs."

They both laughed as Elsie left the tower.

Elsie was looking for her mother; the only place left was the warehouse, where she found the bones.

She hated this place, but she had to go in anyway

Once she reached the main room, there was a man, near a body of a woman.

"Where is my mother" Yelled Hawke.

"There is more important things in this world, Like love" He responded

"I pieced her together; I found her eyes, her skin, her hair, Her hands.

He stood in front of the woman. And smiled Hawke was angry now "You are a crazy old mage, Tell me where my mother is, or I will ram this sword through you"

He stood face to face with Hawke. "But there is one more piece to this puzzle"

He put his hand on her stomach "This is the final piece".

Hawke fell backwards. Anders grabbed her before she fell. "You are Crazy, you won't go anywhere near me"

Elsie was thinking 'How does he know, I haven't told no one yet'

Aveline and Fenris stood in front of Elsie. The crazy mage started summoning demons. The woman turned to face the group. Elsie saw, it was the one woman who had protected her most of her life, had been the one person to love her and cherish her. Bought her birthday presents. "Mother…"She whispered

She couldn't get up, her limbs felt weak.

The abominations and desire demons surrounded them all. "Anders…We have to finish them…Please help me"

He nodded "Sure"

After Elsie stabbed the last skeleton with her sword, the woman walked towards her.

"Elsie…Baby" She whispered

Elsie saw it was her mother, the woman fell, but Elsie grabbed her before she touched the Ground "I'm sorry, if I had looked out for you, took more precautions. Had city guards or something protect you, this wouldn't have happened"

She brought her hand to Elsie's stomach "Take good care of it won't you, protect it with all the love you can"

She nodded "Of course"

Tears fell from Elsie's eyes.

Anders put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry, that mage was keeping her alive"

"You will tell him won't you…" Leandra whispered

She smiled "Of course"

"I'm sorry to leave you alone, But you won't be for very long…You will be very happy, my baby"

Then she continued "You are all grown up, the woman you are meant to be"

"Take care of yourself, Take care Of Bethany as well"

She smiled

"I get to see Carver….And your father"

After that she had closed her eyes and then she had gone.

Elsie heart felt like it had shattered. Her tears were overflowing on her face.

Back at home.

Elsie was sitting in the chair, her hand on her stomach, Gamlen walked in "Did you find her"

She stood up and nodded "She gone, Gamlen…I….Sorry"

Tears felt forming on her face.

"Who did this to her"

"If I told you that, would it ease your pain, would it make you feel any better?"

He nodded "No but it will make me feel slighter better"

Then he continued "Did you kill the man who did this"

She smiled "I rammed the sword through his heart, and chopped his head of then, cut him into little tiny pieces, satisfied my vengeance for her"

"Good, you have had a long day, I will go to gallows, and tell Bethany, Get some rest my dear girl"

After he left, Elsie headed to her room, she Knew Anders will come, with Questions.

She passed her mother's door. She couldn't bear to go in or anything. So she headed straight for her room and sat on the bed. She couldn't get the picture of her mother out of her head, and what the crazy mage did to her, the last moments just kept playing over and over in her head, until a knock came to the door. She wiped her eyes and ran down the stairs to open the door. When she opened it, the outside was raining and Anders was getting soaked. "Oh Anders, I am so sorry"

He waved her of "Its no problem, I enjoy getting wet"

She smiled "With that body of yours, I bet it looks great wet"

He turned red "We…Need to talk…About…What your mother said"

She sat at the bottom of the stairs. "I've…Been meaning to tell you at the right time"

He looked confused "Tell me…About what"

"Remember when I fainted outside the pub" She spoke

"Yes…I remember clearly"

"Well two months afterwards, I kept feeling sick, and I know you would overreact…Sooo..."

She continued "I went to the tower to see a healer, the healer…Was Bethany; She asked me questions about…Myself"

Anders nodded "Tell me the important part please, Love"

She stood up and took his hand and put on her Stomach "Anders, I am pregnant…I don't care that you're a mage or that mages run in my family, if this baby ever turns out to have any such power, I will protect it until the day I die"

Then she continued after letting his hand go "If you decide you don't want to be with me no more, then I understand, but it won't stop how I feel about you"

He smiled and held her waist "I won't leave you, not after what you have done for me…But…The Templers will hunt us both"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him "I don't care, I don't want the Templars to harm, me, you or our baby"

He smiled "We will be a family, Like I always wanted you to be, Justice may not approve, But I don't care what he thinks anymore. I just hope the Grey warden blood in me, doesn't harm the baby"

"Could you contact the wardens, to find out about it"

He shrugged "I haven't seen nor heard from them, so I wouldn't know"

She kissed him on the lips "Let's just pray that nothing bad happens ok"

He nodded "Agreed"

The Qunari was causing trouble, Elsie had to help, but Anders would always be overprotective when she fights, like over heal her. They agreed to tell everyone once all the trouble is dealt with. She put on the only armour that fits, with Help from Anders of course. Plus her eating was getting doubled, just like Anders's eating habits.

She entered the room with Viscount Dumar "The life you saved, he will squander by converting to the Qun, he has left for the Qunari Compound"

He continued "Please, Elsie Hawke, Convince my Son to come home"

She nodded "This will only end in more trouble"

He responded "That's where it all started"

"My son is not foolish, he will listen to reason, and you are in the best position to offer that opportunity"

"Please, do what you can"

She bowed to him "I will do my best, Milord"

As she headed to the Compound, Anders was worried this will end in more fighting. He had this worried look. "Anders" Spoke Aveline "What's with the low face"

He nodded "Nothing, this feels all wrong"

Hawke Approached the Qunari. "Where is the Vicount's Son" She asked

He responded "The son has made a choice; you will not deny him that"

"You see an advantage of having the Vicount's son at arms reach" Hawke responded

"He is no longer the Vicounts son, Viddathari gave up their lives for the certainty and Qunari know"

Hawke smirked "So you won't take advantage of having the Viscounts son on your side"

"The Qun may demand advantage, but I do not. It was his choice to be educated. He is not my prisoner"

"He is not even here, He went to his father, ask the Vicount why he would send you and a letter both"

Hawke was confused "That's a bit…Strange

The Arishok spoke "There meeting at the Chantry, a last, pointless appeal I assume"

"He wouldn't involve the Chantry in this matter" Spoke Aveline

"No, But we know who would, Mother Petrice"

"A suspect in many things" Arishok Responded

"If she has threatened someone under my command again, there is only one response"

"Don't cause a war over this, Let me handle her, not without cause" Elsie tried as nicely as possible

"THIS IS CAUSE" he said angrily

He calmed down then spoke "This is the last incident I will suffer Hawke, I will be watching"

"Viddathari are of the Qun, This offence will have an answer"

When they entered the Chantry, Hawke spotted the body of Saemus. She slightly touched his body and it fell to the floor.

"Elsie Hawke, Look what you have done"

"To pounce upon the vicounts son, a repentant convert, in the Chantry itself, a crime with no excuse"

"Your Qunari masters will finally answer"

She quickly stood up "I done no such thing, this is your Doing Petrice" She yelled

"He deliberately denied the maker, how many would follow, if he went unpunished"

"And yet even this sympathizer will inspire vengeance when his brutal murder is exposed"

"You won't get the Qunari Ousted, you would just have war, and the city will be slaughtered, on both sides"

"To die untested would be the real crime; people need the opportunity to defend faith, starting with you"

Elsie swore "Shit!" She wielded her weapon, and Fended of the men, as best to her abilities as a warrior, but she also tried not to get hit at same time.

Anders also used spells to shield her.

Once all was dead, she fell to her knees. Sweat on her face.

"Do you see, your grace, Traitors Attacking the very core of the Chantry? They defile with every step"

As Hawke stood up and wiped her face, Grand Cleric Alfina spoke "There is death in every corner, young mother, it is as you predicted. All too well"

Hawke Cockily spoke "She is on to you, Quick lie some more" She laughed.

This made Petrice really angry "Don't you spout your Qunari Filth, This is a hand of the Divine"

The Grand cleric heard all that Petrice was saying. "I have Ears Petrice"

She continued "The maker will have me use them"

She paused and looked at the people in front of her, she recognised some of them. "Elsie Hawke, is it"

"Vicount dumars son is dead, Killed here in your name" Elsie spoke

Elfina responded "I'm sure my name won't like that"

She then turned her head towards Petrice "Petrice"

"Saemus Dumar, was a Qunari Convert, He came here to repent, And was Murdered"

Elsie was smirking "Love or hate the Qunari, A blind Nug could see she took this too far"

"No price is too much, when we speak of eternity" Petrice responded with a neutral Gaze towards Elsie

"Eternity is long enough that we need not rush to meet it" Alfina responded

"They deny the maker" Responded Petrice in an angry tone

"And you diminish him, even as you claim his side" Alfina turned her whole self to look at the Mother beside her.

"Andraste Did not volunteer for the flame"

She then turned to look at the Group behind her "Elsie Hawke, You stand with the captain of the guard"

Elsie just nodded

"The young mother has aired in her judgement."

Sh turned to look at the Young mother "A court will decide her fate"

"The Chantry respects the law, and so must she"

Petrice was scared "Grand Cleric"

As Alfina walked away Petrice was yelling her name "Grand Cleric"

Petrice turned and looked at the floor all sad, when she looked up she saw something catch her eye, Then she got shot in the chest with an Arrow, shot from a bow.

She walked backwards, trying to Catch her breathe. She see's a Qunari enter the area, With a bow in hand. Then it aims and shoots again. This time hitting her in the head.

Elsie was in the middle of all this,

"We protect those of the Qun, We do not Abandon our own" He Spoke then left the Chantry

The grand Cleric turned her head and stopped walking "Please…Send for Vicount Dumar"

Then continued up the Stairs.

Dumar arrived, he held his son in his arms "My son" He whimpered

"Murdered in the heart of the chantry, by those, who held a sacred trust" he said the last part very bitterly

"What hope for the city, when we fail our own so completely"

"This is not over excellency"

Then she continued "The city needs a leader"

"It does" He responded, then looked at his son and continued "I am no longer that person"

He then started to cry, into his sons frail form. Elsie felt the need to cry, she had formed some sort of friendship with the poor lad, he didn't deserve to die, for worshipping something he had believed in. Now lay dead because of the people who despised the Qunari.

"Please….Hawke…Leave me" He spoke after having his eyes filled with tears.

After that Hawke left the Chantry.

Hawke told everyone to go about their business until a time when she was ready.

Anders stayed with her. "Anders." She asked

"Yes, my love" He responded

"This child…What shall we name it"

He looked deep at her blue eyes "I have no names that come to mind" he responded

She hung her head "My names for a child is empty…What are we going to do"

He laughed "Well, that is why we must tell the group"

She hugged his body "I can't…When they look at me, they all see a warrior willing to sacrifice everything to save them… If they find out I can't fight this war, they will be defenceless"

He kissed her head "Well its only two months right, so long as I protect you with my Defence magic, and you stay out of reach of pointy ends of swords and daggers, you shall be safe"

She nodded then held out hand "So…Hanged man"  
>He smiled "Hanged man it is, my dear"<p>

He held onto her hand

As they enterd, there was lots of giggling and laughing, they saw Isabella in the corner with some men. "Isabella…"

Isabella Hawke and shoved them all away "My friend Hawke"  
>Hawke waved the stench of Alcohol from her breathe.<p>

"Ok, I need you to try and Gather the rest of Group upstairs, I really need to tell everyone something"

She nodded "Sure thing Hawke, I will be back before you know it"

At that she left the pub.

Anders and Hawke held hands and headed upstairs, To Varric's room. Varric was away Somewhere. But they sat their patiently in his chair. Anders sat next to her "How you going to explain to them, you do know Aveline is guard Captain"

She nodded and huffed "I know…But she is also my friend, she will understand"

He nodded "Lets just hope some of them can come up with names"

She laughed "And hope its not something stupid"

They were laughing when in Walked Aveline. "Are you two finished with your love fest?"

Elsie smiled "Sure, lets call it that"

Then the rest followed "If this is about that time I accidently sat on your boots, I swear I thought it was a crushion" Spoke varric

Elsie just smiled "Nothing like that, Just all sit."

As they all pulled up chair's and sat round the table.

Elsie stood up, breathed slowly and closed her eyes 'its ok, they will just accept it', then her thoughts went negative, 'what if they hate you, disband you, leave you to the Qunari'

She coughed and looked at the group "I…I…"

Then she Straightened herself and smiled "I am With child, and…."

She looked at Anders and smiled "We are going to protect it from the Templars"

They all looked at her in shock. She pictured them all racing to leave to run from them and never see her again. But they sat in silence as if waiting for the bad news.

"Well….Say something"  
>Isabella spoke first "At least the baby will have both its parents and won't sell it to the highest bidder"<p>

Fenris spoke "You should give it to the circle once it shows signs of magic"

Elsie slammed the table with her fists "That is the last thing I will do, I grew up with a family of mages, we were happy, we never regretted that life, my father did the right thing for Bethany"  
>He snorted "Until the Templers Came for Bethany"<p>

"I would have protected her if I could, I never wanted the Templar's to take her, but she insisted to go along with them, peacefully"

Then she continued "She seemed…Happy there"

"The only thing we worry about is…The Taint in anders…If it carried to my child"  
>Isabella smiled "I can answer that, a few years back, the Feraldan queen, The warden Commander of the grey, somehow fell pregnant, Her baby was born healthy, So your's should be fine, though yours only had the taint in one parent, the queen and the King both had the Taint"<p>

Elsie and Ander's both breathed easier now. She folded her arms "So none of you will leave knowing I will have a baby that may possess magic"

They all nodded, then Merrill spoke "I find it pleasing that, you both will have a baby, You both seem much happier"

Aveline then spoke "I will make sure I will have a company of guards protect your estate"

Elsie Bowed "Thanks, Aveline"

"I think its now time, to stop this madness with the Qunari"

They all agreed and headed for the pub exit. After all was gone, Anders Hugged Elsie He whispered "When the Qunari business is over, I must speak with you…Privately"

She nodded "Sure…I will see you then, my love"

During the mids of the battle, After Elsie killed a bunch of Qunari with her sword and shield. A blast had knocked her back, Her vision was blurred, But something protected her from the powerful blast. Anders didn't cast any magic. But there was no other mages on the team. Then the Qunari tried to do the finishing Blow to Elsie, his Magic was worn down, and a sword had stabbed through Him. Then he collapsed. Blonde haired woman, heavy armour and a hood, stood there in all her class.

"I am Knight commander , Meredith"

She helped Elsie up

"I know you"

Paused to get a good look at her "The name 'hawke' appears in reports, Many times. Too many"

Aveline interrupted "That's not important, The Qunari, what are they up to"

"Isn't it obvious" She responded

She looked towards the stairs; the Qunari was taking many people who were already alive and taking them as prisoner.

"They are taking people to the keep, and may already be in control. We need to deal with them, and fast"

Hawke spoke up "I will do whatever it takes to defend my home"

Then Meredith walked "Head to the keep, and I will see if I can find more of my men, these creatures will pay for this outrage"

Hawke found a Lone mage, alive. She helped him up "Many thanks, my Friend"

"Looks to me, you fared better than the rest of these mages" Hawke responded

"The others, there must be someone alive" He was shocked he looked around to find if any were alive. He bent down near a body, He used his magic to try and heal her. Which worked as she had woke up.

"What were you thinking, Child? I told you to let them take me"

She responded "We had to do something! We couldn't just…."

Hawke recognised her right from the start. "Bethany….Sister…Thank the maker"

Hawke helped her up "Is…It…Have you told him"

She smiled "Sshhh….Just my friends and anders, no one else"

"First Enchanter Orsino. You Survive" Spoke a familiar voice

It was Meredith and her group of Templars.

Orsino stood up "Your relief overwhelms me. Knight-Commander." Spoke Orsino

"There is no time to talk, we must strike before it is too late" In a very commanding voice

"Who shall lead us into this battle, you" Orsino responded

"I will fight to defend this city, like I have always done" she said as she walked forward

"To control it, you mean, I won't have our lives tossed to the flames to feed your vanity!" He was getting angry

"This is getting ridiculous" Yelled hawke

"We are at each other's throughts while, there are Qunari at our very doorsteps, probably killing our friends as we speak"

Hawke was angry at the pair. "Let's deal with the Qunari then you can make love"

"First enchanter, will you lead us into battle" She looked to the Enchanter

He nodded "yes,

Meredith didn't like this one bit, the look in her eyes proved it "You place us in dangerous hands"

"Or save us from them, Thank you, I shall do my best" He responded in the most calm voice

"Let's see what the Qunari are doing at the keep, Shall we"

He headed up the stairs, Followed by Meredith and her Templars.

Elsie and her group surrounded her "Did that Qunari injure you" Anders Asked

She nodded "No" then continued "Something protected me from the blast, like someone casted a spell on me"

Anders nodded "I didn't have enough time to Respond, it wasn't me"

She shrugged "It doesn't matter, lets go before they rip at each other's throughts"

"There is a great many Qunari at the keep's entrance" Orsino started

"Then they've already taken over, clearly they have been planning this for a very long time" Spoke Meredith

"Perhaps we should of planned ourselves"Bethanyspoke

Aveline tried to see if any of her guardsmen were Around "I don't see any of my Guardsmen"

"This is the only way in. We must Assault them now, before their numbers Grow" Meredith spoke

"Are you mad, They have Hostages, we need a distraction" Orsino had an angry look in his eyes.

"This is no times for games, we must act, or all within will die"

"Playing games sounds good to me" Hawke agreed with Orsino

"We will need to get you inside and catch up as soon as we can"

"And just how will we do this"

"Have confidence, knight-Commander" Orsino took out his staff and walked towards the Qunari.

Orsino rushed towards the Qunari "You will not conquer this city without a fight" he yelled

The Qunari pointed at Orsino "Saarebas ! Vinek kathas"

Orsino summoned a Fireball, which hit and killed three of the Qunari,

He nodded to hawke, so she would go when the Entrance was clear for her.

All the Qunari moaned and took out their weapons. Orsino walked backwards and summoned another fireball blast which hit another, but only one of them died. The rest had charged at them, which gave Hawke a chance to head for the entrance door.

Inside was lots of dead bodies, one had a spear inside, Hawke picked it up and then chucked it. "We have to stop these Qunari's , before they destroy them all.

In the main hall, the Qunari and the prisoners were yelling and screaming.

"Here is your viscount" He threw down the head of Dumar.

"How dare you, You are starting a war" Spoke one of the prisoners.

The Qunari snapped this mans head.

"look at you. Like fat dathrasi you feed and feed and complain only when your meal is interrupted" He moaned at the civilians.

"You do not look up. You do not see that the grass is bare. All you leave in your wake is misery"

"You are blind. I will make you see" He shouted the last line

"But we have guests" He spoke as he saw Hawke and her crew enter the room

Hawke approached the Stairs where this Qunari was standing.

"Shanedan, Hawke. I expected you"

"But for all your might, you are no different from these bas. You do not see"

"We can work this out" She responded in the kindest tone she could Muster

"Perhaps"

"Prove yourself,basra, or kneel with your brethren" He responded

A couple of Qunari faced her and her friends. She wielded her sword, then started to attack these Qunari, Dodging them from all the last Qunari Dropped.

"Parshaara" he began, to stop the attacking

"You are basalit-An after all. Few in this city command such respect"

"So tell me, hawke: You know I cannot withdraw. How would you resolve this conflict?"

Hawke started "Isabella stole the Tome of Koslan. We find her and you can leaveKirkwall"

"And is this not one of your companions? One I Suspect you aided"

"She will pay for what she has done"

"It is too late for that"

"You will answer for the crimes of those who serve you. Their offence is yours."

"Arishokosl! Qun-anam ebra-tola" Fenris yelled shocking everyone in the group

"You have granted this woman Basalit-an. By the admission, she now has the right to challenge you"

"If you truly knew the qun, elf, you would not suggest, I battle a female"

"But she is no female. She is a respected outsider, by your own words."

"What say you, hawke? Do you agree to a duel"

"Alright, lets put on a show" she grinned at the arishok

"Meravas! So shall it be!"

He dropped his axe, and fell backwards towards the stairs. "One day, we shall return"

He said this while pointing, then his head hung backwards and he died.

The rest of the Qunari left,Kirkwall. But Orsino and Meredith arrived

"It's finally over" Hawke whispered

"The city has been saved" spoke a civilian. The rest clapped and cheered for the Hero of Kirkwall.

Meredith hated what Hawke had done, but had to praise her all the same

"Well done, it appearsKirkwallhas a new Champion" Meredith spoke

Elsie grinned, and looked to her friends and smiled, this was her chance for her child to grow up normal with no trouble at all.

it had been seven months since Hawke defeated the Arishok and savedKirkwallfrom the Qunari. She was crowned 'Champion OfKirkwall'

In her estate, she was sitting on a chair in the main hall. Waiting For Anders to arrive, He was helping people in his Clinic.

But Every five minutes she felt The pain in her stomach, The baby was coming.

Then the pain became unbearable, No one was at home, so she couldn't call anyone for help.

She held onto the banisters to try and breathe, to numb the pain. But it wasn't helping.

The door opened, Aveline walked in, as she entered the Hall, she saw the pain she was in. "Elsie, where is everyone"

She asked rushing to her side.

She nodded, sweat dripped from her face "Not sure…." She breathed

"But the baby….Is coming"

Aveline rubbed her back "Is Anders still at the clinic"

Elsie just nodded "I need….His magic"

"Maybe he can….Soothe the pain"

She screamed.

"Has your water broken, it could be a false alarm"

She pointed to the wet patch in the carpet "Has that answered your question"  
>Then looked up the stairs "Help me…To the bedroom"<p>

"That won't be possible, your in labour and…"

sHe looked at her angrily "Do as I say, take me there now"

She raised her arms "Sure..I…Will do it"  
>She grabbed her by the waist and helped her up the stairs<p>

Anders Clinic

"There, last person to be healed"

He looked out at the distance, where the weather was, it had a nice breeze.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

A little girl pulled on his robe "Sir, Sir"

He looked at her and bent down "Some loud noises are coming from the Hawke Estate, like a woman screaming in pain, I think you should check on her"

He nodded then rushed out of his clinic

She finally made it onto the bed, now screaming worse than before, sweat just dripping off her head.

"Please…Aveline…Need…Anders"

Tears dropped from her eyes.

"I sent some men, to his place, I am sure he will be here shortly"

Then she sat up and continued "Take short long breathes and…"

Elsie pulled on her armour "Don't tell me what to do"

She fell back and was had her hands on her face

The Front door swung open, He heard the screams of Elsie coming from upstairs. He rushed and open the door, he saw her screaming in agony, sweats on her face.

He Rushed to her side, put his hand in hers. She squeezed it really tightly and screamed in pain.

Anders let go of her hand to see how far along she was, he had helped many women give birth to their children

"I can see its head" He yelled

"Elsie, A Few more pushes and it will be here"

After a few more pushes, yelling and screaming, since Anders was holding her hand, she made him scream as well.

The baby had finally arrived. Anders wrapped it in a blanket, which Aveline had quickly fetched. He handed It to Elsie, and he knelt by the bed "It's a son" He was smiling

"You done well"

Aveline nodded "I will be off, I will send for some men to guard your house, I will be at the keep with my men if you need me"

Then she took off, Both Anders and Elsie smiled.

Elsie looked at Anders "Thank you…"

"I Have a question…If I may"

She smiled "Of course"

"Well, we have a son, right, and we are together…So my question is this, how would you feel, once you have the energy, about arranging for a wedding"

She smiled "Is this you…Proposing to me"

He laughed "It could be that…If you agree"

She kissed his forehead "Then I do"

They both smiled.

_As the months passed, they eventually got married, privately; their friends all witnessed the wedding, Including Fenris. Anders moved into The Hawke Estate with Elsie. They both hid the baby away from the Templars and civilians alike. So far he hasn't shown any signs of magic._

_Aveline protected the baby with her men, guarding the estate. When Elsie was off with her missions, she left the baby in the care of Whoever was left behind from her group of friends. Although Elsie hated leaving him, she just couldn't sit at home with him, she had to get back into fighting._

_As the years grew, Meredith stepped in toe keep order of the city. Things quickly got out of hand, The more she squeezed the mages, the more they resisted. The more they resisted, the tighter she squeezed. After three years, it all came crashing down._

End of chapter

**Author notes: I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter to this story, Next chapter will be followed Soon. Please rate comment and give feedback  
>And please tell me the truth<strong>


End file.
